The Choice
by articcat621
Summary: Hermione Granger takes a job with MACUSA after helping Harry defeat the Dark Lord. While there, she is secretly briefed by Director Fury regarding the Winter Soldier. She is only to step in if the situation becomes a threat to the wizarding world. However, as she is adjusting to her new life in D.C., she meets Steve Rogers and sparks fly.
1. Chapter One

**A/N:** Written for the Captain America Big Bang 2018 on tumblr. Many thanks to my team of betas and support: xxdustnight88, gaeilgerua, & mystrana. The three of you are amazing for encouraging me to finish this and bring this plunny to life.

 **Warnings:** Explicit Sexual Content, Language, Canon Typical Violence.

 **Disclaimer** : All non-original characters, plot points, and information belongs to those at Marvel Studios, Warner Brothers, or J.K. Rowling. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit.

* * *

 **Chapter One**

Hermione leant back and looked at her now-empty office desk. Mixed feelings ran through her as she tried to collect her thoughts. While she was relieved to be leaving, a part of her was still wondering if she would regret the decision.

There was a knock on her door. Nervously, Hermione turned and saw Harry standing there. "Hi," she greeted softly, already knowing what he was going to say. The hurt expression on his face said it all.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Harry asked. He looked around the empty office before looking back at her.

Hermione frowned. She took a deep breath. "This was a tough decision to make, Harry."

"This isn't a decision you should have made alone," Harry replied. "Isn't that what friends are for?" Harry closed his eyes, shaking his head. "It hurt to hear from Kingsley that you were leaving. I almost didn't want to believe him."

Hermione could feel herself on the verge of tears. It took everything not to let them fall. "Harry, I'm sorry. When Kingsley approached me about switching branches, I knew I couldn't say no." Hermione let out a shaky breath. "Harry, being here has been so hard for me. You knew I've been having a really difficult time with everything."

"Then you should have asked for help," Harry said. "Hermione, do you really want to leave England? Do you think this is really the right answer?"

Hermione nervously nodded. "I just can't do this anymore. I can't look past the war in my current state of living, even though I've been trying. It's just too hard. Seeing Teddy, being with the Weasleys, even working as an Auror… It's all been too much, Harry. I go home crying nearly every day. It's killing me."

"Hermione, we're all hurting right now. You're not the only person feeling the effects of the war." Harry shook his head, closing his eyes. "There are some nights I can barely sleep because the nightmares are so bad. I know Ron feels the same way."

"I've already made up my mind, Harry. I'm going to transfer to MACUSA. My paperwork is already in order for me to live in the States. Please, don't try to convince me to stay," Hermione pleaded, sniffing slightly. A few tears slid down her cheeks. "I love you, Harry, but I need to do this. Please, try to understand."

"I don't understand," Harry said, shaking his head. "This is a time for healing with family and friends, and you want to leave to be alone."

"If I don't leave, Harry, I fear that I may do something I'll regret," Hermione finally told him bluntly. "The decision wasn't easy, Harry, but I've made up my mind. I'm leaving tonight."

"What about the Weasleys? Are you even going to say goodbye?" Harry ran his hands through his hair in frustration. "Hermione, this is just so much to process."

"I've written letters for the Weasleys. Will you deliver them for me? If I see them in person, they will just try and convince me to stay. I don't want to hurt anyone's feelings." Hermione paused. "More than I already am, at least."

"I love you, Hermione. You're like a sister to me. I don't want to see you go."

"This isn't for forever," Hermione assured him. "And I promise that I will still write and Floo call you both frequently. Or even get a Muggle phone, and we can chat that way. Ron, too. I promise that I'm not dropping off the face of the planet."

Harry shook his head, a small smile on his face. "That's what this feels like, you know?"

"But it's not," Hermione assured him. "And Kingsley assured me that this position would be more what I'm looking for. I'll be working in Muggle relations… as an ambassador of sorts." She smiled. "I'm excited, Harry. Plus, my parents always wanted to visit the States. They won't be with me, I know, but they would be happy for me." Hermione paused, hoping and praying that wherever her parents were, they were happy and healthy. She had been unable to locate them after the war, but knowing that they were safe was enough for her. It hurt, yes, but she knew that they were alive.

"You'll be back in time for the wedding, yes?" Harry looked at her seriously. "Ginny is going to be so mad that you're leaving."

"She'll be fine," Hermione said, shaking her head. "Ginny's done most of the planning, anyways. Of course, I'll be back for the wedding; she'd kill me if I missed it."

There was an awkward lull in the conversation.

"I have to go, Harry. I need to check out with Kingsley and then finish packing up my flat. I'm sorry."

"So this is goodbye," Harry said quietly, looking at her sadly.

"Of course not, Harry; this is an 'I'll see you later'," Hermione corrected him. "And like I said, we'll be in touch frequently." She took another deep breath, knowing that she was going to lose it completely soon.

Harry engulfed her in a hug. He squeezed her. "I'm going to miss you so much."

Hermione hugged him back tightly. "I'm going to miss you too, so so much. I love you, Harry."

"I love you too, Hermione. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask. I should be able to pull some strings." He pressed a kiss to her cheek.

Hermione smiled, shaking her head. "Over here, yes, but with the Magical Congress? I don't think so."

Harry grinned. "It doesn't hurt to try," he said with a shrug. "You know I'd do anything for you."

Hermione smiled at him. "I'll see you later, Harry." Saying goodbye was harder than she had imagined it would be. She prayed that the Weasleys wouldn't be angry with her for leaving without saying goodbye.

Harry took one last look at her. "See you around, Hermione." He stepped out of her office, closing the door quietly behind him.

Hermione looked at her box full of things and let out a deep breath. "This is it," she said to herself. "The start of something new."

* * *

"Miss Granger, we are very excited to have you here with us at the magical Congress. Although MACUSA operates differently from the British Ministry, you'll find that there aren't many differences between us. Here, follow me. I'll be showing you to your new office." The older woman smiled at her warmly.

Hermione smiled, following Miss Rodriguez down the hall. As they walked, Hermione took in the many sights and sounds of her new workplace. No matter how old she got, she would never tire of the amazingness of magic. It took her breath away every time.

"Will I be working with a team?" Hermione asked.

Miss Rodriguez turned and looked over her shoulder at her Hermione. "I'm afraid not, Miss Granger. We have a smaller Muggle relations team. Besides, we have a specialised department that we want you to work in."

Hermione looked at her in confusion. "I thought that I would be working with the Muggle government? I don't have a team or any other members to work with?" she asked.

Miss Rodriguez smiled. "Your team includes one other magical person who you will meet at another time. The position that we hired you for is a little more undercover." Miss Rodriguez smiled. "It's a bit more challenging in regards to the individuals involved. This is a delicate case, and we needed someone who would operate with finesse and discreteness." She looked at Hermione approvingly. "Minister Shacklebolt spoke very highly of you. I'm excited to see what you can offer us here at the MACUSA."

Hermione smiled at her. "I'm excited to be here," she said honestly. "The opportunity couldn't have come at a better time. A change of scenery was needed."

Miss Rodriguez nodded knowingly. "We, of course, had heard a bit over here. To have been through so much at such a young age must be weary on the soul."

Hermione nodded. "I'm hoping a bit of a new start will help. Am I to be doing any fieldwork?" she asked.

"Only if absolutely necessary," Miss Rodriguez answered. "Here we are, your new office, Miss Granger. Shall we step inside and discuss your new role?"

"Yes, please," Hermione answered excitedly.

Once they were inside, Miss Rodriguez closed the door. "So our reason for you coming here is there has been an increase of enhanced individuals here in the United States."

"What do you mean enhanced?" Hermione asked warily.

"What I mean, Miss Granger, to be frank, is superheroes. I'm not sure how much you heard across the pond, as they say, but we've had some issues with individuals who have super abilities. There was recently an attack in New York, and in response, the Muggle authorities have developed a team of enhanced individuals to protect and defend."

"Are any of these enhanced individuals actually witches or wizards?" Hermione asked.

Miss Rodriguez shook her head. "Not to our knowledge, Miss Granger. Our contact with the organisation is named Director Nick Fury. I will be setting up a meeting between the two of you soon. There is an individual on their watch list who happens to also be on ours."

"Am I to go after this individual? Hermione asked.

"No," Miss Rodriguez answered. "If you find him, we only want you to monitor the situation. You are not to step in unless absolutely necessary."

"What does that mean?" Hermione asked.

"The risk of you not intervening will lead to multiple civilian deaths."

Hermione nodded. "I understand," she said. "Let me know when I'm supposed to meet this Director Fury."

"Here is the current client's folder." Miss Rodriguez handed Hermione a file.

Hermione looked at it. "It only has a name," she said in confusion. "Why is it empty?"

Miss Rodriguez smiled. "Because you're starting from scratch, Miss Granger. The only intel that we have is that he is armed and dangerous." She stood from the chair opposing Hermione's desk. "I'll be in touch with you." Miss Rodriguez left, closing the door behind her.

Hermione glanced at the paper again. The only thing in it was the person's name - the Winter Soldier.

"What did I get myself into," she muttered quietly.

* * *

"So, Sam," Steve said, pausing to stretch as he leaned against a tree for support. "What do you do for fun?" He asked, looking to his friend.

Sam grinned. "A little bit of this and a little bit of that. I like going to the movies, and reading old books. A lot of my free time is spent on helping other soldiers like me that suffer from PTSD."

"Like a support group?" Steve asked, intrigued by the idea.

"Yup," Sam answered. "There's usually a pretty good turn out. People just talk about whatever is on their mind, or things from the war that is still haunting them. It's a safe place where they know there is someone who will listen." Sam paused. "There isn't enough support out there for veterans. I'm trying to change that."

Steve considered Sam's words. He wondered if someone like him would benefit from that type of meeting.

Sam seemed to be reading Steve's mind. He smiled, nodding subtly. "I think you should come by one," Sam said. "Even if you just come to listen, I think a lot of people would appreciate that you are there. Plus, I think you'll get something out of it, Cap."

"When's the next meeting?" Steve asked

"Tomorrow evening," Sam answered. "It's at the local library, in the basement at six o'clock. There will be light refreshments, provided by yours truly." Sam grinned. "If anything, you should come just for my cookies."

Steve laughed. "I do love cookies," he said. Knowing that he didn't have much else do in his free time, Steve decided that he would go to the meeting. He didn't think attending would hurt; it could only help. Maybe other people had nightmares, just like he did. Only, he was betting that other people's nightmares weren't about them reliving their own death.

But besides, it was still something to do, and Steve knew that Director Fury would be happy that he went out and did something beside work out. All Steve did was train, and he knew that it wasn't a very good leisure activity.

"Hey, Steve, I gotta go, but I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Sam game a small salute before walking away, leaving Steve alone in the park. Steve nodded, he would go tomorrow, if not for anything but Sam's cookies. Steve did have quite the sweet tooth when it came to chocolate. Especially in the form of cookies.

* * *

"Miss Hermione Granger, it's an honour to finally meet you." Director Fury reached out his hand, smiling warmly at her.

Hermione returned his smile. "Director Fury, it's a pleasure to meet you as well." She shook his hand firmly. "I'm excited to begin working in this division."

"We're lucky to have you," Director Fury stated. "So I understand you were looking to meet regarding your assignment."

"Miss Rodriguez was very vague in regarding what I'm supposed to be doing."

Director Fury laughed. "Well, she is quite vague and mysterious, that one. You're to collect information regarding the Winter Soldier. We've caught wind of the information that he is going to be making a move in the area. I want us to have as much as we can on him."

"So, research?"

Director Fury nodded. "Research is exactly what we need, and if you happen to find him, observe him. As Miss Rodriguez said, we don't want you engaging unless absolutely necessary."

Hermione nodded. "I understand, sir." She worried her lower lip. "Do you have any current information within your division? I only have a name."

"I can arrange for you and one of my contacts to meet. Miss Romanoff would likely have a bit more for you to begin with."

"I would very much appreciate that, sir."

Director Fury nodded. "I'll give you my card, Miss Granger, so that you may keep me updated and contact me immediately if a situation arises."

Hermione accepted the card and slipped it into her pocket. Looking down at her scribbled notes, she nodded. "I certainly have my work cut out for me, don't I?"

"Indeed you do, Miss Granger. We're counting on you."

"Of course," Hermione responded, smiling at Director Fury. Research was what she did best. "I'll get started right away."

"Miss Romanoff will contact you within the next day or two to brief you on what she knows." Director Fury stood. "I'll see you to the door."

"Thank you," Hermione said once more. Gathering her things, she exited Director Fury's office, eager to get started on her assignment, as well as to explore her new home.


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N:** Many thanks to my team of betas and support: xxdustnight88, gaeilgerua, & mystrana. The three of you are amazing. Enjoy Chapter two.

 **Warnings:** Explicit Sexual Content, Language, Canon Typical Violence.

 **Disclaimer** : All non-original characters, plot points, and information belongs to those at Marvel Studios, Warner Brothers, or J.K. Rowling. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit.

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

"Hermione, I'm so glad you called," Ginny gushed over the Muggle phone that she had borrowed from Harry. "I've been meaning to reach out to you."

Hermione smiled into the receiver. She snuggled up on her sofa, cuddling one of her throw pillows as she chatted. "Ginny, it's nice to hear your voice. I've missed you." Her heart hurt a little in her chest as she listened to Ginny talk. It was moments like this that she was quite homesick.

"I've missed you," Ginny said. "Mum has been trying to plan everything for the wedding, Hermione. It's been driving me bonkers. I wish you were here to help." She sounded utterly exasperated with her mother.

"I'm sorry, hun, but I'm sure you've been managing," Hermione answered, laughing. "Your mother is just trying to help, you know that." Although, Hermione was secretly glad that she didn't have to directly deal with Mrs Weasley's antics. She loved the woman dearly, but she could certainly be a handful.

"I know," Ginny said. "She's just trying to help, but it's getting bothersome. She won't leave Harry nor me alone!" Ginny laughed. "Even Dad told her that she needs to give us some space!"

Hermione shook her head. "What else is new? How are the boys?" she asked. "I miss them."

"Harry and Ron are both doing well! They both miss you, of course. Harry's been busy with the Aurors, and Ron has actually retired from his Auror career and is helping George run the shoppe." Ginny paused for a moment. "He's seeing a witch… She was a Ravenclaw a few years below us. Not sure how they met, but he seems happy."

"That's good," Hermione said. She had been nervous that Ron was going to hold onto the idea that they were meant to be. A brief kiss during the battle had certainly proved that theory wrong for her, and she was glad that Ron also moved on. He deserved to be happy with someone.

"Enough about us," Ginny said excitedly. "Tell me about you! How's your new flat? Do you like your new job? Have you met any cute wizards or Muggles?"

Hermione laughed. "One question at a time, Ginny!" She shook her head, picturing Ginny bouncing excitedly as she waited for her response. "But to answer your questions, my new flat is quite small, but it does what it needs to. It's very close to work, which I like because I can just walk. Also, there's a cafe right down the street. The coffee here is delicious, the tea, not so much." She paused to take a breath. "Work has been okay. I'm mostly just settling in still. My supervisor is nice enough, but my case is top secret so unfortunately, I can't give you much information about that." She smiled to herself. "It's certainly going to be interesting and much different from what I've done previously with our Ministry."

"And where's the nearest library?" Ginny asked, her voice teasing. "Within walking distance, I hope?"

Hermione laughed. "You know me so well. Right down the street. It's very nice, and quite large, too. Also, they have various Muggle groupings there. So it's very community-based." Hermione paused, taking a deep breath. "Actually, Ginny, that's why I was calling."

"What's up?" Ginny asked, noticing the change in Hermione's tone of voice.

"A group of people meet there every other week to discuss their post-traumatic stress disorders," Hermione explained before pausing to nibble her lower lip nervously. "The next meeting is tomorrow, and I was thinking about going."

"Hermione, I think that is a brilliant idea," Ginny told her. "It would be good for you to talk about everything that happened to people who don't know what happened." She laughed nervously. "If that made sense?"

"That's what I was thinking," Hermione said. "I can't keep it to myself any longer, but I don't want to tell someone who knows who I am or already knows what's happened."

"It sounds like this support group is just what you need."

There was a pause in the conversation. Hermione took another deep breath. She knew Ginny would be mad at her for asking, but she had to ask it anyway. "Ginny, do you think I'm weak for going?"

"Hermione Granger, you stop that right now. You are not weak, or any less strong, for wanting to seek help for yourself. If I were with you right now, I would hex you for saying such a thing."

Hermione laughed, knowing that Ginny was being truthful. "Thank you," she murmured. "I'm so lucky to have you in my life."

"And I'm lucky to have you in my life," Ginny told her back.

"Bye, Ginny, I'll talk to you later."

"Let me know how your meeting goes," Ginny told her. "Love you."

"Love you, too. Bye, Ginny."

"Bye, Hermione!" Ginny chirped before hanging up the phone.

Hermione smiled. She hoped that she was right in that the support group would be beneficial. She was tired of the sleepless nights and nightmares that haunted her dreams. She needed closure… or something.

* * *

Hermione worried her bottom lip, looking at the clothing options she had laid out on the bed. One was too casual, one was too fancy…

With a groan, Hermione shook her head. She was going to a PTSD support group, not an outing with friends or a date. She knew her nerves were to blame, but she couldn't help but feeling foolish for stressing over what outfit to wear.

She settled on jeans with a light blue sweater. Slipping into her work flats, she pulled her hair back into a loose bun. Dabbing on some lip gloss and mascara, she knew that she was as ready as she would ever be.

Grabbing her trusty beaded purse, Hermione made her way down the street towards the library. Her heart thudded nervously in her chest as she walked along, and halfway there, she came to a full stop. She briefly contemplated turning around and going back to her flat, but she knew that Ginny would ask how it went and she didn't want to lie.

Taking a deep breath, she pushed forward. She arrived at the library in no time and headed down the stairs to the meeting area. Looking around the room, she saw there was a table with light refreshments and a handful of people. Some were helping themselves to food, and a few were already seated and ready to begin.

"Hi, there," a man greeted her, coming over and smiling.

"Hi," Hermione replied nervously.

"Sam Wilson," he said, holding out his hand. "I'm the organiser of the group."

"Hermione," she said, shaking his hand lightly.

"Is this your first time at something like this?"

Hermione nodded nervously. "Is it that obvious?" she asked, laughing, though the sound was slightly forced.

"Don't worry about it," Sam assured her. "Help yourself to some refreshments and take a seat. I usually recommend that people just listen their first time, but if you want to talk, just jump in."

Hermione nodded. "Thank you, Sam."

"Of course," he replied with a smile. "We'll be starting, so make yourself comfortable."

* * *

An hour later found Hermione sitting in the circle, completely enthralled with what her peers were sharing. For so long, she had thought that she was the only one who felt the way that she did.

But it wasn't true.

Other people had nightmares. Other people would lose their 'cool' in public while recalling a specific memory. She wasn't the only one that had flashbacks or triggers.

One woman was sharing about how her ex-husband had abused her—emotionally and physically—and how she had to deal with the aftermath continuously.

While their situations weren't the same, Hermione could relate. Clearing her throat, she looked to the woman, hoping to speak.

"Hermione, would you like to share?" Sam asked, looking at her.

She nodded her head before taking a deep breath. Clearing her throat, she began. "I… this is my first time seeking any sort of help for my PTSD. I've been having nightmares for almost a year now, and I felt so alone because I knew none of my friends were affected like I was. My experience was different from most of yours, but I feel the same way."

She cleared her throat again. "I have to live with the scars—physical and emotional—every day. I can't move in a large crowd without feeling like it might swallow me whole. I struggle with being in cramped spaces as I feel like I might suffocate. Smells or sounds may trigger an experience that it's difficult to deal with." Coughing lightly, she reached up and wiped a few tears from her face. "I just wanted to say thank you all for sharing your struggles and triumphs. It's given me hope that I may be able to move forward and heal." She closed her eyes, nodding.

"Thank you, Hermione, for sharing that with us," Sam said, after allowing a few moments of silence. "We'll meet again next week, same time. I hope to see you all there, and I hope that all of you have a hopeful and positive week.

Hermione sat in her chair for a few moments, feeling absolutely frozen to her seat. She wanted to get up and leave, but a part of her knew that she needed to decompress.

* * *

Steve watched from the corner of the hallway. He had arrived late to the meeting and didn't want to disrupt. Steve listened in, completely surprised to find that people felt similar to him. He had no idea that so many people were haunted by their path in such a way that it would affect their everyday living.

He was especially drawn to the brunette who sat quietly most of the meeting. She shocked him when she spoke out, saying much of what he was thinking. It was almost as if she could read his mind—the way she thanked those that had talked and the way she spoke of a renewed hope for moving forward. Steve could tell that this woman had been through a lot, though it seems she wasn't quite ready to share her whole story. It left him intrigued.

Steve made a mental note to thank Sam for inviting him to the talk. It had been more beneficial than Steve could have ever imagined it to be. He watched as the meeting drew to a close and people began to exit the room.

To his surprise, the brunette woman who had spoken earlier did not get up and leave right away. She sat in her chair, her body rigid. Steve knew that she was likely decompressing. Sharing a part of yourself like that, no matter how minimal, was tolling on the soul. He knew that she was probably struggling. He knew that he would be if he had opened up in front of a group of strangers.

"Steve!" Sam exclaimed, coming over once he noticed Steve lingering in the hall. "I'm so glad to see you. I didn't think you were going to make it today."

Steve grinned, moving towards Sam and shaking his hand. "I arrived late, so I didn't want to disrupt," he explained.

Sam nodded. "Understandable. It can be hard when talks like this are interrupted." He let out a deep breath. "Did you hear anything that could be useful? Or anything that was relatable?" Sam asked. "I invited you because I wanted you to get something out of this."

Steve nodded. "Honestly," he said, "It was more than I expected." He laughed dryly, his eyes moving towards the woman who was still in her chair. "Everyone who spoke tonight had a lot to say and, to be honest, I enjoyed hearing most of it." Steve cleared his throat. "Not enjoyed, per say, but you know what I mean. I found it to be rather... Uplifting to know that others feel the way that I do," Steve said.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that," Sam said. "If you don't mind, Steve, I'm actually going to check in with Hermione. Tonight was her first night, and I hadn't expected her to share. I want to make sure that she's feeling all right after this."

"Of course," Steve said, nodding. "Um, I'll just help myself to some cookies," he said, moving towards the refreshment table.

Steve watched as Sam gently alerted the woman to his presence. "Hermione," he said softly.

"Oh, yes," she said, turning to look at him. "I'm sorry, I was lost in my thoughts." She looked embarrassed.

Sam smiled, reassuring her. "No worries, Hermione. I just wanted to make sure that you were in an okay space."

Hermione nodded, "Thank you, Sam." She looked down at her lap once more. "Tonight had been very eye-opening for me," she shared quietly. "I'm new to the area, and well, I've been through a lot. I was hoping that this meeting would be some sort of a comfort to me." She paused. "You made quite the warm and open environment here, and I think I will be coming back."

Sam grinned at her. "I'm glad to hear that, Hermione. I would be more than happy to welcome you back." He paused. "You know you weren't the only first timer that was here tonight." Sam grinned, looking over at Steve. "May I introduce you to my friend? It was also his first time listening in, and I suspect that he was just as nervous as you were."

"Of course," Hermione said looking around. She stood from the chair, stretching slightly. Sitting for so long must have left her sore.

Sam gestured for Steve to come over and join them. Steve had been quiet the entire time, trying not to listen in to their conversation. He hadn't expected Sam to introduce them, or for Sam to share that it was also his first time at the meeting.

"Hermione, this is Steve," Sam introduced. "He's a friend of mine, who um, is also a little bit recent to the area. I mean, we've only just become friends," Sam said with a grin.

Hermione's eyes widened, and at once, Steve knew that she knew who he was. "You're Captain America," she stated, surprised.

Steve nodded. "Yeah, I'm Captain America. And you are Hermione?" He asked, not wanting to let onto the fact that he had listened in on their conversation moments ago.

"Hermione Granger," she said, offering her hand out to him. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I've heard about you."

Steve groaned. "I'm sure you have. Despite my best efforts, the public just wants to stay in my business."

Hermione laughed. "Well, I don't know what the public says about you, but all that I've heard has been good."

Steve cleared his throat. He wasn't sure what it was about the woman, but something about her drew him in. Steve cleared his throat once more awkwardly. "Would you be interested in maybe getting food with me?" He asked, unsure of where the idea came from. "There's a coffee shop down the street, and their chai lattes are delicious." He looked at Hermione before nervously glancing at Sam. He saw that his friend seemed quite smug.

Hermione's eyes widened in surprise, but she nodded. "I am actually a little hungry," she admitted. "Not that your cookies weren't delicious, Sam." The three of them laughed.

Steve looked at Sam. "Would you like to join us? We'd be happy to have your company."

Sam shook his head. "I'm actually running a little late for dinner with my girlfriend. You two go, though."

Steve looked at Hermione, suddenly nervous. "Don't feel pressured to come if you don't want to."

Hermione smiled. "No, I'd love to. I don't know much about the area, and I'd be happy if you could show me around."

Steve grinned. "It would be my pleasure, ma'am." At the use of his word, he noticed that she blushed. Steve thought that the blush on her cheeks made quite the pretty picture.

"Lead the way, sir," she murmured, swinging her bag over her shoulder. As she walked by, he noticed that she smelled of lavender and honey.

* * *

The two of them walked in silence down the street towards the small cafe. Hermione wasn't sure what possessed her to say yes, but she imagined that it was Ginny's knowing voice.

"Here we are," Steve announced. He opened the door for Hermione.

"Oh, this is cute," Hermione said looking around the small cafe. "Do you come here often?" she asked.

"Umm, no," Steve admitted. "I could just really go for something warm right now."

Hermione laughed. "I can totally relate to that. I just started a new job," she explained. "Quite honestly, it's exhausting. Sometimes, you just need something warm and caffeinated."

"What do you do?" Steve asked.

"Research," Hermione answered. "It's a bit complicated."

Steve laughed. "I know complicated."

Hermione laughed as well. "I'm sure that you do." Hermione knew that Steve worked with Director Fury. She knew that Steve was part of Fury's project involving enhanced individuals.

"What would you like to get?" Steve asked. "You can take a seat, and I'll order for us."

"You don't have to do that," Hermione assured him. She pinned him with a look that would have worked on either Ron or Harry. But not Steve, it appeared.

"But I want to," Steve replied firmly.

"Here, let me give you money at least." Hermione went to reach for her purse.

"Hermione," Steve said, "You know I'm old-fashioned. Please, let me pay for your coffee." Something in his gaze showed that he wouldn't back down, and Hermione sighed.

She bit her lower lip but nodded. "Thank you. I'll take a vanilla chai and a blueberry scone, please."

"Of course," Steve said. "I'll be there in a moment with our order."

Hermione found a small seat near the window. Sitting down, she tried to figure out what she was doing there. She wondered what Steve wanted to talk about or if he wanted to talk at all. Maybe he felt obligated to invite her out because they had been introduced? He did have some lovely mannerisms. She enjoyed that he was a gentleman.

"Here we are," Steve announced, coming over. "I also got a vanilla chai." He sat the two cups down. "Be right back, just going to grab our scones."

Hermione watched as he walked away, her eyes drawn to his tight, firm arse. Eyes widening, she quickly looked away, embarrassed that she had been staring. Hopefully, he didn't notice. It would have been very embarrassing if he had turned around to find her gaze right on his arse.

"Here we are, two scones," he announced, putting the plate down and sitting across from her. "I got cinnamon."

"They smell amazing," Hermione said. Her stomach chose that moment to grumble.

Steve grinned, taking a bit of his. "So, how did you find out about the talks?"

Hermione looked at Steve. "Well, I moved in down the street. I'm a bit of a book lover, so I had to find the nearest library. A few nudges from my friends helped me decide to go. You?"

"Sam and I work out together," Steve said. "He invited me."

"He's quite kind to organise this." She sipped at her drink.

"He's one of the nicest people I know," Steve said. He grinned. "He means well, but he can be a bit brash at times."

"I'm sure everyone has a bit of that sarcastic side to them."

The rest of the evening passed in a similar manner. They finished their drinks and food while making small talk. The more they talked, the more Hermione found herself actually drawn to Steve. He was kind and funny.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket. Pulling it out, she saw a text.

 _Free to talk_? From Agent Romanoff.

 _Give me a moment_ , she texted back.

"Steve, I'm sorry, I have to take a call," Hermione said, ignoring the way her heart fluttered at the sad look on his face. "I.. I'd like to go out again, sometime, if you're interested."

Steve grinned. "Yeah, here's my number." He scribbled it on one of his napkins. "Give me a call, yeah?"

Hermione took the napkin and smiled. "Yes, I'll call you." She stood, grabbing her bag. "Thank you again, for the refreshments."

"It was my pleasure, Miss Granger." Steve grinned at her again.

Returning his smile, Hermione beamed before exiting the small shoppe.


	3. Chapter Three

A/N: Many thanks to my team of betas and support: xxdustnight88, gaeilgerua, & mystrana.

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

Hermione picked up Natasha's call on the second ring. "Hello," she spoke.

"Miss Granger," Natasha said from the other side. "Director Fury said you have a few questions for me."

"Just a few things about where I should start with my research on the Winter Soldier." Hermione pulled out her notepad so she could start taking notes on the conversation.

"He's dangerous," Natasha began.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh. "I thought as much."

"I'm serious, Miss Granger. He's wild and dangerous. He kills without hesitation."

Hermione scribbled down her notes. "Appearance?"

"Mask, metal arm-"

"Metal arm?" Hermione asked, her voice going up an octave. "What do you mean a metal arm?"

"He has an arm made out of metal. He will use it to block most attacks as it's nearly indestructible. Also is enhanced - super strength and is fast."

"Like Steve?" Hermione asked before she could stop herself.

There was a pause on the phone. "Steve Rogers?"

Hermione cleared her throat. "Ah, yes, sorry," she muttered, mad that she let that slip.

"How do you know Captain Rogers?" Natasha's voice told that she was curious.

"I… We met tonight at a meeting," Hermione explained. "It was unexpected."

"I suppose you're correct," Natasha said after a moment. "There are similarities between Captain Roger's powers as a supersoldier and the Winter Soldier's physical strengths."

Suddenly, a thought occurred to Hermione. "Have you fought him before?"

"Yes, and I almost didn't live through it."

There was something else in Natasha's voice… almost like sadness, but she couldn't quite place it. Hermione pushed the thought from her mind. She underlined the word dangerous on her notepad. "Anything else?"

"I'm afraid that is all I have," Natasha said. "If I can think of anything else, I'll give you another call."

"Thank you very much," Hermione said. "I appreciate your help, Agent."

"Good luck, Miss Granger." Natasha hung up.

Laying on the sofa, Hermione groaned. While Agent Romanoff gave her some helpful information, it still wasn't much for her to go off of. Hopefully, she'd be able to pull some information from the database at MACUSA the next day.

Knowing there was nothing else she could do, Hermione decided that she would head to bed.

However, thoughts of Steve Rogers wouldn't stop running through her head.

* * *

"Good afternoon, Miss Granger."

Looking up from her desk, Hermione smiled at Miss Rodriguez. "Good afternoon," she returned cheerfully, albeit tiredly.

"How is your project going?"

"Good," Hermione said, shaking her head. "I'm scrounging for information everywhere I can, but I'll admit, there isn't much."

"Have you checked our records room?" Miss Rodriguez asked, leaning against the doorway.

"It was one of the first places I looked," Hermione replied, shaking her head. "Nothing. Mostly just information I have. Dangerous, do not approach, etc. is what's written everywhere." She bit her lower lip. "It's like he's a ghost."

"Someone's behind this secret project, clearly."

"Mhhmmm," Hermione nodded in agreement. "I'll just have to think outside of the box."

"Why don't you go home for the rest of the day?" Miss Rodriguez said. "Staring at your laptop isn't going to help."

"Have I mentioned how much that I love that MACUSA uses Muggle technology?" Hermione giggled as she closed her laptop. "I think I might go do some sightseeing," Hermione considered.

"Our technology isn't the only thing that makes us more advanced than the British Ministry," Miss Rodriguez said with a grin. "But go home, explore… rest your eyes. You're no use to us if you're blind."

Hermione resisted the urge to roll her eyes as she knew her supervisor was only teasing. "I'll be in tomorrow, hopefully with a clear mind."

Packing up, Hermione decided that she would head to the Smithsonian for the afternoon.

* * *

When she had decided to visit the Smithsonian, Hermione had not expected to find an exhibit on Steve Rogers. Walking into the room, she had initially been shocked, but the shock quickly gave way to curiosity.

She walked around the exhibit, taking in much of the information there. There were before and after photos of Steve - she could have never imagined Steve being that skinny.

Walking along, she saw that there was his old uniform. As she read about what had happened to him in the past before he had crashed into the ice, her heart ached for him. She couldn't even imagine how he was feeling. To wake up and know that everyone you knew was gone? To see that the world had changed so much in so many unexpected ways?

Steve wasn't just a soldier who had been through so much… He had gone through something that was unthinkable.

She let out a shaky breath, recalling him the night before. He hid it well, though. In that aspect, she suspected that they were the same. They both pushed all thoughts of what had happened from their mind until they were no longer to be able to ignore what had happened.

Hermione made a mental note to text Steve later that day to make plans. He was sweet, and there was something sexy about that. She wanted to see him again, and she hoped it would be sooner rather than later.

As she walked along the exhibit, Hermione froze as she came across the display regarding Sergeant James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes. She read that he was Steve's best friend, but that he had died during one of their missions. His body was never recovered.

Frowning, Hermione's heart ached once more for Steve. He had also lost his best friend in battle. Taking a deep breath, she moved on from the exhibit so she could see what else the Smithsonian had to offer.

* * *

Later that night, Hermione was doing some research on the Winter Soldier. She had tried to search the encrypted archive online, but everything she searched came up with nothing. She couldn't believe that neither MACUSA nor S.H.I.E.L.D. had more information on the Winter Soldier.

Knowing that she wasn't likely able to come across anything else that night, Hermione decided that she would search James Barnes. She was curious about his cause of death, so she typed in his name.

To her surprise, he came up on the server for S.H.I.E.L.D. She scanned the sight, looking for something interesting. She figured if she wanted information on his death, she'd scroll to the end of his report.

Scrolling down, her heart nearly stopped when she saw the last entry. A photo had been uploaded in 1991. The notation explained that the figure in the picture looked like James Barnes and had been taken in Siberia.

Narrowing her eyes at the picture, she did have to admit that it looked like Steve's friend James, but that he was more… muscular? Something wasn't adding up.

It hit her like a ton of bricks. This picture looked like Steve did after the serum project. If someone had found James' body after he had fallen and injected the super soldier serum, it was possible that this person was, in fact, James Barnes.

But it didn't make any sense. "Why would someone inject Barnes with the Super Soldier serum?"

She worried her lower lip. Her eyes widened. "Soldier? Is Barnes the Winter Soldier?"

She zoomed in on the picture from 1991. Though he was wearing a jacket, there was a shine to his fingers in the photo.

A metal arm.

James Barnes was the Winter Soldier.


	4. Chapter Four

A/N: Many thanks to my team of betas and support: xxdustnight88, gaeilgerua, & mystrana.

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

"So, how was coffee the other night?" Sam asked, stretching against a tree. He and Steve had just finished their daily run and were now cooling down.

"Good," Steve answered, with a smile. "She was very kind but very modern. I could tell that she wanted to pay."

"Most women are like that now, Steve," Sam said, laughing. "She's pretty, though."

"Yeah, she is," Steve said, nodding. He couldn't help but smile at the thought of Hermione. "I gave her my number, and I'm hoping that she'll message me."

At that very moment, Steve's phone buzzed.

Sam's eyes widened. "Are you sure you're not psychic, Cap?"

Steve shook his head but was surprised to see that it was indeed Hermione. "She wants to get dinner tonight."

Sam let out a wolf whistle.

Steve quickly texted Hermione back.

 _Meet me at Martucci's. It right down the street from the library, a block further than the cafe_.

He grinned. He couldn't wait to see Hermione later tonight.

* * *

Hermione was nervous about meeting Steve for dinner. She was excited but undoubtedly nervous. She had followed his directions to the restaurant and smiled when she realised he was waiting for her outside.

"Hi, Steve," she greeted him. She stopped right next to him nervously.

"Hermione, you look lovely," Steve told her, grinning shyly at her.

"Thank you," she said with a blush. He looked quite nice himself. He was wearing a pair of jeans, which fit him tighter than should have been allowed. She found herself staring, and her blush deepened. "Should we go inside?" Her tongue darted out, wetting her suddenly dry lips.

Steve offered his arm, and Hermione placed her hand on it. He escorted her inside, and her stomach fluttered with excitement.

"Are you hungry?" Steve asked once the two of them were sitting.

"Starving," Hermione said as her stomach chose that moment to grumble. She closed her eyes in embarrassment. "Sorry," she murmured.

Steve laughed. "It's endearing," he said quietly, under his breath but she still heard him. He cleared his throat. "Shall we order an appetizer?"

"That sounds perfect," Hermione told him, looking over the menu.

* * *

After dinner, Steve had offered to walk her home to her apartment. Hermione had been unable to say no. She was absolutely smitten with him. The more that she got to know Steve, the more that she liked him. He was funny and honest, and she really loved his old-fashioned manners - though she supposed they were still current for him.

Hermione looked at Steve and smiled. "I had a wonderful time tonight." She could feel the butterflies in her stomach fluttering about nervously.

"I did too, Hermione," Steve answered. He grinned at her. "It's been awhile since I've been out, so thank you for that opportunity."

Hermione worried her lower lip nervously. "Umm," she said, "Would you like to come upstairs for a drink?" The look on Steve's face told that he knew she was offering more than just a drink. While it had been some time since Hermione had been with another man, something about Steve felt right. She wanted to get to know the man before her a little better, plus there was just something about the way he carried himself that was insanely sexy. Yup, she was definitely smitten.

"I'd love to," Steve answered. He gestured toward the door. "Lead the way, Hermione."

Steve followed her up the stairs to her apartment. After undoing the lock, she let them both inside. "It's not much," she said, "but it's home." She watched as Steve looked around the small apartment and she smiled.

"As long as it gets the job done, ma'am."

Hermione laughed. "It certainly does. Come on, why don't you sit on the sofa and I'll get us a drink. Would you like coffee or something stronger?"

Steve smiled. "Coffee would actually be perfect," he said. "Just a little cream, no sugar, please."

"I take mine the opposite," Hermione said, smiling. "No cream and just a little sugar."

"We complement each other," Steve said grinning. He watched as Hermione moved about the small kitchen.

She flushed. "I suppose we do, Steve." After fixing them both a mug of coffee, she brought them over and sat next to Steve on the sofa. Kicking her shoes off, she tucked her feet up under her, making herself comfortable.

"So tell me a bit about your life back home," Steve asked.

"I'm not sure where to begin," Hermione said honestly. "I went to private school, a boarding school of types… Umm, I have two best friends back home in England." She paused. "The sister of one of my friends is marrying the other friend, so that will be happening this fall. I'm excited for them both. They've been long-time sweethearts."

"What made you wanna move?" Steve asked.

Hermione blushed. "Well, I'm sure you heard some of my story the other night. I can't really give a lot of details, but I've been through a lot." She let out a shaky breath. "I needed a change of scenery."

"You been tortured," Steve said knowingly. He looked at her carefully.

Hermione's eyes widened. She hadn't told anyone that particular detail of her experience. "How did you know?" she asked, subconsciously reaching for her scar on her arm.

Steve frowned. "I can see it in the way you carry yourself. You're more protective of certain areas of your body. For example, your arm. I'm guessing that's where there are physical scars of where you were tortured. It isn't anything to be ashamed of," he assured her. "You know my history and what I've been through. I'm sure being over here, you heard about what happened in New York?"

"Bits and pieces," Hermione answered honestly. "I think you were very brave for helping like you did." She knew that he likely suffered just as she did.

"People still died," Steve said sadly. He looked down, unable to meet her eye gaze.

Hermione frowned. She was able to relate to what Steve was saying. "You can't save everyone," she told him, her voice sad.

At that moment, Steve knew that she had also lost people she cared about.

"How did your parents feel about you moving?" he asked. He put down his coffee mug.

"My parents are not in the picture anymore." Hermione let out a small sniffle. "Sorry, Steve, I didn't invite you up here to get all emotional on you." She took a sip of her now cold coffee before also setting down her mug.

"Don't be sorry for talking about your past," Steve assured her. "Your ghosts are a part of you, and whoever you share yourself with, you are also sharing your ghosts."

Hermione couldn't help but smile at his words. "That's rather deep of you, Steve."

Steve laughed. "I'm known to be deep every once in a while. Must be a time difference thing."

"But you're honest," Hermione said, "And I really like that about you." She twisted her hands in her lap nervously as she waited for his response.

Steve reached out and took her hands. He held them tightly within his own. "Your strength and perseverance, despite what you've been through, is an incredible quality. You are strong, willful, and beautiful."

Hermione blushed. She wondered if he really meant it, but the sincerity in his voice told her that he did. "Thank you, Steve," she said quietly. "It's just hard sometimes." She let out a shaky breath.

"Would you mind if I kissed you, Miss Granger?" Steve asked, a small smile on his face. He leant in slightly so that the distance between them wasn't so great.

Hermione thought that she would swoon from the mere politeness. She could also smell his masculine cologne. "I'd like that very much, Mr Rogers."

Steve leant forward, lightly brushing his lips against hers. He still held her hands in his own as he moved closer, kissing her once more. This time, Hermione kissed him back.

Reaching up, she pulled her hands from his own and wrapped her arms around his neck. He helped her slide into his lap so that she was now straddling him. Steve gripped her waist tightly.

Hermione moaned into the kiss as warmth spread through her body. One of her hands slid down and gently caressed the contours of his well-defined arm. It was clear to Hermione that Steve took his physical appearance seriously, as his muscles were quite large.

She kissed her way down his throat, sucking and nibbling at the area beneath his ear. He squirmed beneath her, and Hermione could feel his growing hardness.

"Hermione," Steve said, breathy. "I have to be honest, it's been a very long time for me."

She smiled at him. "Same for me, but I'm sure of this, Steve."

"Good, me too," he told her before he kissed her once more. His hands began to caress her sides, teasing her as he lightly moved towards her breasts. He squeezed her through her clothing, a guttural groan escaping him.

"Can we take this to your bedroom?" Steve asked, pulling away from her slightly.

"Yes," Hermione said, excitement evident on her features. She went to get up, but Steve surprised her. He kept her in his arms as he stood, holding her tightly against his larger frame. "Where to?" he asked.

"First door on the left," Hermione answered. Inside, she was emotionally dying at being in his arms. She had never seen a man so fit, and she was eager to get him undressed. She was more than aroused just from kissing.

Steve carried her down the hall to her bedroom. Once there, he closed the door behind him and moved towards the bed. He carefully lowered her upon it before joining her, covering her body with his own as he eagerly kissed her.

"Mmmmm," Hermione moaned into the kiss. Reaching down, she grasped the hem of his tee-shirt and pulled it up and over his head. When his shirt was off, she eagerly took in the view. "Oh my goodness," she murmured, slightly breathless.

Steve blushed. "Okay, so I workout, a lot, too much, honestly. Sorry."

"No, you're… _Very_ fit." She nibbled her lower lip suggestively as she looked him over still.

He grinned. "Why thank you, Miss Granger. You're quite beautiful yourself." He went to remove her own shirt, but she stopped him nervously.

"I have scars," she warned him.

"And I don't care," he answered in response. "I already told you earlier that your experience is a part of you. Don't shy away from it, and if anyone makes you feel like you should, then they don't deserve your time." He kissed her gently and then pulled her shirt over her head.

Steve's gaze roamed her body, and his eyes lingered on the scar that ran across her chest, from her breast to her hip bone. He could see the small scar on her neck, as well as the word carved into her arm. "Hermione," he said, his voice low.

"If it's too much, I'll put my shirt on," Hermione said, reaching for her shirt in his hands.

"No," he said quickly before kissing her passionately. "So beautiful," he murmured against her lips. "So strong… beautiful."

For the first time in ages, Hermione didn't feel ashamed about her scars. It was clear to her that Steve didn't care that they were there. In fact, he seemed to be enjoying her body just fine. He was kissing the hollow of her throat lovingly. Her body hummed with delight at his soft kisses.

His fingers went to her jeans, undoing the button before pulling them down, along with her knickers. She blushed, entirely bare beneath his gaze.

"I want you, Steve," she murmured quietly. "Please, I need you."

Steve slipped his own trousers off, and soon he was naked as well. He covered his body with hers, kissing her tenderly. "Protection?" he murmured against her lips.

"I'm on the po-" she stopped herself. "Pill, I'm good." She kissed him eagerly, wrapping her arms around his neck. She ground her hips against his, feeling his hardened cock against her wet core.

With a few hurried movements and fumbled grasps, the two of them were joined. He wasted no time in thrusting into her. The sounds of their lovemaking filled the room as they each moved against each other, working towards their orgasms.

Hermione gripped his muscular shoulders, trying to meet his thrusts as best she could. "Steve," she groaned, her body growing closer and closer to completion.

Steve reached between them, finding her sweet nub. He rubbed her gently, and coupled with his deep thrusts, he had her crying out his name as her release came over her. "Hermione," he moaned, watching as her face went slack in pleasure.

The sight was all he needed, and soon, he was tumbling over the edge with her. He thrust against her, groaning as he came.

Each panting loudly, the two of them lay there as they tried to catch their breath. Hermione sighed when Steve rolled off of her, immediately missing the warmth of his body.

Looking at him, Hermione smiled softly. "I make good pancakes."

"Are you asking me to stay the night?" Steve asked, returning her grin.

"Only if you'll say yes," Hermione replied.

"Yes," Steve said, kissing her gently. "Mind if I use your shower?"

"Not at all," she said, sitting up.

"You're welcome to join me, of course." Steve grinned at her, and it was clear that he could go for a second round.

Hermione bit her lower lip and nodded. As she lead Steve towards the bathroom, she wondered if she should tell him about James Barnes, but she didn't quite have the heart to do it at that moment. One more look at his naked body sent all other thoughts from her mind.


	5. Chapter Five

A/N: Many thanks to my team of betas and support: gaeilgerua, & mystrana. I hope everyone is enjoying this little tale.

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

The next few days passed uneventfully for Hermione. She continued to research more about Steve Rogers, James Barnes, and the Super Soldier program. She still felt as if she were missing something big…

Her phone dinged, letting her know that Steve had texted her back. The two of them had been going back and forth since their night together. Hermione couldn't help but smile every time she read one of his messages.

She wanted to tell him the truth but didn't think it would be a good idea. Her supervisor agreed with her. It would complicate things even more than they already were.

"Granger!"

She bolted upright, looking to the doorway of her office.

"We're in!" Miss Rodriguez said, her expression tight. "Follow me."

Hermione followed, gripping her wand tightly. "What's happened?" She had to quicken her steps to keep up with her supervisor's pace.

"The Winter Soldier has made a move in the streets," Miss Rodriguez explained.

"And we're to apprehend?" Hermione asked.

"No, we need to do damage control," Miss Rodriguez said. "First responders are on their way, but we can get there faster. Are you ready?" She held her hand out. "Help those you can, Obliviate if necessary."

Hermione nodded before taking her hand and bracing herself for Disapparation.

* * *

When Hermione opened her eyes, she saw chaos. There were cars flipped, sirens going off, and the sounds of people screaming.

"That's Director Fury's car," Hermione said, recognising the black SUV. She moved towards the vehicle, discreetly holding her wand.

On her way to the car, she saw that a woman was stuck in her car. The airbag had exploded, and there was a cut on her forehead. Knowing that's where she was truly needed, Hermione went over, helping the woman. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Rodriguez working with a police officer.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Hermione asked as she helped the woman undo her seatbelt and exit the vehicle. She guided her to the sidewalk where she could sit.

Eyes wide, the woman began to talk, telling Hermione everything.

* * *

Two hours later, the streets were semi-back to normal. Hermione was exhausted. She was sitting on the curbside, letting out a deep breath. She had helped quite a few people today - some worse than others.

"Nice work, Granger," her supervisor told her, smiling. "I've got an update from S.H.I.E.L.D. The Winter Soldier shot Fury. He's being operated on as we speak."

"Will he be all right?" Hermione asked. She stood quickly but felt a bit woozy. She felt drained from all the healing and Obliviating she had done that day.

"I believe so. He was with Captain Rogers when he was shot three times."

"Oh, Merlin," Hermione whispered. She hoped that Steve was okay.

"Go home," Miss Rodriguez said, placing her hand on Hermione's shoulder gently. "Rest. Today took a lot out of us both. I will contact you with an update."

"I'm sure the Winter Soldier will make his next move soon," Hermione protested. "We know he's in the area, so we should set perimeters and look."

"No, that's why you must rest." Miss Rodriguez looked at her firmly. "Neither of us will be any good in a fight if we're exhausted."

Hermione let out a deep breath. "Yes, you're right." She nodded. "I'll head home." Standing, she groaned. "I could use a Pepper-Up."

"We both could." Miss Rodriguez squeezed her shoulder once more. "I'll be in touch."

"Thank you." Hermione made her way down the nearest alley so she could Disapparate home.

* * *

After a long, hot shower, Hermione was finally cuddled up in bed. She had just finished taking a Pepper-Up Potion and a Sleeping Draught. Her body ached, and she was more than ready for bed.

She sipped at her chamomile tea while checking her messages on her phone. Harry had texted her saying that he missed her and hoped that she was well. She had also seen another message. Flipping through her phone, she saw that Natasha had texted her.

 _Fury is dead_.

Hermione froze, her hand shaking as she reread the message. Dead? There's no way… He couldn't be…

Another beep.

 _Don't reach out to him - he's taking it hard_.

Hermione cried. Fury was dead. Steve was hurting… and the Winter Soldier was out there still.

Closing her eyes, she cried. She cried and cried until the Sleeping Draught kicked in and she passed out.


	6. Chapter Six

A/N: Many thanks to my team of betas and support: xxdustnight88, gaeilgerua, & mystrana. Hope you all enjoy! xx

* * *

 **Chapter Six**

Hermione worried her lower lip. She had seen on the Muggle news that Captain America had been branded a traitor and that he was currently wanted by the government. Her stomach had not stopped churning anxiously since she had received the news about Fury's death.

"Miss Granger."

"Good afternoon, Miss Rodriguez," Hermione said, smiling tentatively at her supervisor. The death of Fury had moved their division in an area of unease. Their collaboration was Fury's initiative, not S.H.I.E.L.D.'s. They wondered what would happen next.

"The Winter Soldier has not yet been seen, but we're going to keep our eyes out there." She looked at Hermione pointedly. "I know you've put in a request to assist Captain Rogers, but we have to deny it."

"Steve is looking for the Winter Soldier. I know he is," Hermione argued. "If I could help him, we would reach our end goal faster."

"Your mission is the Winter Soldier. He's working for someone out here, we have to figure out whom."

"But if we could further collaborate with-"

"Hermione, Rogers is wanted by S.H.I.E.L.D. They will not collaborate with us. I know you mean well, but I think we should just watch and wait for now."

Hermione nodded, knowing that there wouldn't be any changing her mind. She knew that it made sense to just wait and see what would happened, but it still felt wrong to her.

"I just… I know that Steve isn't a traitor. He loves this country, he would never betray it," Hermione said softly. She wanted to clear Steve's name.

"I know you've become friendly with him, but we need to keep a clear mindset." Miss Rodriguez frowned. She took a deep breath. "I think it would be worth looking into the Super Soldier program further - at least before someone realises that we have access to some of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s database."

"Yes," Hermione murmured, knowing that was probably a good idea. If the Winter Soldier had taken some version of the serum, she needed to know what she was up against. Research was her current mission, after all.

* * *

Steve leant back against the chair. After finding out about Zola and the algorithm, he and Natasha had turned to Sam. He had almost considered turning to Hermione, but he didn't want to bring her any further into this.

Then, to complicate things further, Sam had told Natasha and himself about his time in the military. He wasn't just a pilot.

Sam pursed his lips, crossing his arms. His gaze was determined. "I want this, Captain."

"Back in the field? Are you sure you're ready for that?" Steve looked at Sam. He had read the report but had not quite expected to see what Sam had experienced.

"I'm with you, Steve. If Captain America needs my help, then I'm in." Sam smiled at him.

"So what's our next step?" Natasha asked between bites of breakfast. "We need to figure out about the algorithm, but there's no way we'll be able to get to Pierce. Plus, we don't know how much of S.H.I.E.L.D. is actually Hydra."

"What about Sitwell?" Steve asked, looking to Natasha. "I'm sure he would know. He's rather chummy with Pierce, isn't he?"

Sam nodded. "I think I saw that Senator Stern was in town, and they usually meet for lunch at this Italian place downtown. All the big shots usually eat lunch or dinner there. We could stake it out?"

"That's a good idea," Natasha said. "So," she looked at Sam, smiling. "Do you still have this gear? Because I would love to see it in action."

"Of course I do," Sam said. "Didn't think I'd ever use it again, but I'll admit I miss the rush of flying."

Steve looked down at his phone. He wanted to text Hermione, but he wasn't quite sure if he should or not.

"Just text her. Let her know that you're okay."

Steve looked up to see that both Natasha and Sam were looking at him.

"Text her," Sam said once more. He nodded encouragingly. Natasha looked at Steve strangely before looking away, finishing her food.

"Fine," Steve said. Taking out his phone, he looked and found Hermione's name in his phone. Selecting it, he started typing out a text. _I'm okay_. He hit send.

 _Thank goodness_ , was her response. His heart squeezed at the speed of her response.

 _Trust no one, Hermione_. Steve sent. He knew that she'd have questions, but he had to at least tell her that. He hoped that she didn't think he was a criminal.

 _Be safe_ , was all Hermione texted back.

He looked up at Sam and Natasha and took a deep breath. "Let's do this."

"All right then," Natasha said, standing with a smirk. "And I can't believe you didn't tell me you had a secret girlfriend," she teased. "All this time I was trying to set you up."

"We've only gone out twice," Steve said, looking away. He could feel his cheeks warming from the thought of Hermione.

"But clearly there's something there?" Natasha probed, arching a brow at him.

"Yes, I think so," Steve said, smiling softly. He grabbed his shield, gripping it tightly. "But let's go and find Sitwell. We need to figure out this algorithm and stop Hydra."


	7. Chapter Seven

A/N: Many thanks to my team of betas and support: xxdustnight88, gaeilgerua, & mystrana.

I hope everyone reading enjoys this. xx

* * *

 **Chapter Seven**

Hermione was sitting on the bus, worrying her lower lip. Steve had texted her earlier in the day, and instead of calming her nerves, it only made her feel worse. She wanted to reach out and let him know that she could help, but she didn't want to go against orders.

Needing a break from everything, she had decided to take the bus downtown for an afternoon off. She was going to catch a movie.

Suddenly, there was a shattering of glass, a screeching of wheels, and then the bus was flipping. Hermione screamed, trying to grab hold of something to brace herself.

Opening her eyes, she saw that the bus was lying on its side. Groaning, she sat up. She could feel a trickle of blood running down her forehead. She tried to wipe it clear.

Looking around, she gasped in shock when she saw Steve. "Steve!" she shouted, rousing him. He stirred. She made her way towards him, cringing at the broken glass as she tried to avoid it the best she could. "Steve, get up!" She shook him. He looked rough - cuts were all over his body.

He opened his eyes slowly before bolting upright. "Hermione?" He blinked a few times, looking at her in confusion.

"What happened?" Hermione asked, her stomach churning.

"Winter Soldier. You need to get these people out of here." He stood carefully, looking around.

Hermione nodded. "On it." She needed to help the civilians and minimise the damage as best as she could. Moving away from Steve, she started to help some of the passengers through an open window. Luckily, most seemed unscathed and were able to exit on their own.

Looking around, she saw that Steve was also helping people out.

Suddenly, there was a scream and bullets were flying.

Hermione grabbed the two people she was helping by the hand and ran, tugging them along with her. She stopped on the side of the street, hidden by a corner. "Get to safety," Hermione told them. "Now!" The couple hurried off.

Hermione pulled out her phone. She called Miss Rodriguez. "Multiple civilians injuries. Winter Soldier activity suspected. East Main street." She quickly hung up, knowing that she needed to get in and assist before the situation worsened.

She gripped her wand tightly, ready to step in. Looking around, she saw that a woman had just been shot… She recognised her as Agent Romanov from the database. She ran forward, watching as the Winter Soldier got ready to shoot. Pulling out her wand, she cast a Bombarda spell at the car that he was standing on, sending him flying.

Hermione rushed to Natasha's side, stopping quickly. There was blood on her chest from where she had been shot. Hermione went to apply pressure to the wound, but Natasha stopped her.

"Take my gun and help Steve," Natasha said, pushing the weapon towards Hermione. "More discreet." She cracked a smile.

"Thank you," Hermione said, picking up the weapon and gripping it tightly. She had completed a firearm training during her youth, and Miss Rodriguez had insisted on her taking a refresher course, so she felt comfortable with the weapon in her hand.

Looking around, she tried to find Steve. When she did, she began to move towards him.

Steve was fighting with the Winter Soldier, but he was now pinned against the side of a van. Hermione aimed the gun and fired, clipping Barnes on his metal arm. Barnes looked her way briefly before returning his gaze to Steve.

Steve managed to push the Winter Soldier off him due to the distraction, before he briefly looked at Hermione in surprise.

"Hermione, you're left!" Natasha shouted, wincing as she leant against the side of a van for support.

Hermione turned, shooting one soldier in the chest before she was quickly approached by another soldier. She pulled her wand out, sending a Stinging Hex to the face. He fell back in surprise, and Hermione promptly cast an Incarcerous spell to bind him.

Looking back, she saw that Steve was still fighting the Winter Soldier. Steve kicked him off, sending his opponent flying. Steve shakily stood to his feet. At that moment, Hermione saw that the mask had fallen off. Barnes' face was exposed completely.

"Bucky?"

Even from her distance, Hermione could hear the hurt and confusion in Steve's voice.

"Who the hell is Bucky?" Barnes raised his weapon towards Steve, who was frozen, too in shock to even move out of the way or attempt to block the attack.

Raising her wand, Hermione cast another Bombarda spell, directly at Barnes. There was an explosion, sending Barnes backwards. However, as the smoke cleared, he was gone.

"Hermione, go," Natasha said quickly, looking her way. "Hide!"

There was the sound of sirens, and Hermione knew the police were coming. She glanced at Steve, who was in complete shock. He looked frozen in the position that he was currently in.

Wanting to help, but knowing that she couldn't be apprehended, Hermione took off. As soon as she rounded the corner, she Disapparated to the office to update her supervisor, offer assistance with the clean up, and see to the cut on her head.

Still, she couldn't help but feel defeated. She had failed to apprehend Barnes.


	8. Chapter Eight

A/N: Many thanks to my team of betas and support: xxdustnight88, gaeilgerua, & mystrana.

I hope everyone reading enjoys this. xx

* * *

 **Chapter Eight**

Steve looked at Natasha, watching as she winced in pain. The three of them were currently in the back of an armed van, and he didn't know how the three of them were going to get out of it.

"Bucky…"

"We couldn't have known," Natasha said quietly. She could obviously read the look of guilt on his face.

"But you knew about Hermione, didn't you?" Steve asked. Natasha had been too confident in the use of Hermione's name to have only just met her.

Natasha averted her gaze. "I couldn't tell you."

"Why not?" Steve pressed, leaning forward slightly. He felt so confused. Bucky had lied… Hermione was a soldier? Fighter? What was she? What was going on?

"Fury's orders," Natasha said after a moment. "I couldn't reveal that I knew her." She paused. "I told her not to contact you after Fury's death. I know you needed to focus." She paused once more. "I'm sorry for interfering." She looked at Steve sincerely.

"She's a spy."

"Not on you," Natasha said. She looked at him pleadingly. "She has an assignment, yes, but her meeting you was completely by chance."

"Was she hurt?"

"No, I think she got out in time," Sam said, speaking up. It was then that he noticed Natasha was bleeding. "We need to get her help." He looked towards the guards.

Steve wanted to open his mouth and say that they likely weren't going to get any, but he snapped his mouth shut.

At that moment, one of the guards pulled out an electric rod and shocked the other guard. The mask was removed and revealed Agent Hill.

"Let's get you three out of here," she murmured, looking to Steve. "Come on."

* * *

Hermione was pacing back and forth in her apartment nervously. She wondered where Steve was and prayed that he was alive. Would the soldiers kill him? Would he stand trial?

She bit her lower lip nervously. Miss Rodriguez had sent her home to rest, temporarily taking over the mission. Hermione's forehead had been stitched up, but it still hurt slightly.

There was a knock on her door. Stomach churning, she tentatively went and opened it. "Steve?" she whispered in disbelief.

Sure enough, Steve was standing before her.

'"Oh my god." Hermione threw herself at him, hugging him tightly in the doorway. Tears welled in her eyes as she gripped him tightly. "Thank Merlin you're alright." She buried her face in his chest.

"Let's get inside before we're seen," Steve said, his voice low, returning her hug protectively.

The two of them moved out of the doorway and into the kitchen. The tension between the two of them was building, and Hermione was fill with guilt.

"I owe you an explanation." Hermione looked at him sympathetically, biting her lower lip nervously.

"Yes, you do, Hermione." He looked at her, cupping her cheek lightly. "You nearly scared me half to death when I saw you with that gun in your hand." He closed his eyes. "I panicked."

"I'm sorry," she murmured, leaning into his hand. She reached up and placed her hand on top of his. "I wanted to tell you all along, but I couldn't."

"You were following orders," Steve said flatly.

Hermione nodded.

"Are you a spy, then?"

"I... " Hermione bit her lower lip. She wanted to tell him everything, so she decided that she would. "I can do magic." She pulled her wand from her back pocket and showed him. Pointing at the mug on her table, she made it levitate for a few moments before looking back at Steve.

"When you knocked that soldier and Bucky out, right?" He looked at her curiously, like he was trying to make sense of what she was saying.

Hermione nodded nervously.

"So, you're an enhanced individual?"

"In a way," Hermione said, "But I was born this way."

Taking a deep breath, she quickly told Steve everything. Her mission about the Winter Soldier, meeting him, figuring out that Bucky was the Winter Soldier, and everything else that had happened.

"My feelings for you are real, Steve," Hermione assured him. "I know it's an insane coincidence, but that's all it was."

"I'm confused," Steve said, quietly. "Not about you, or us, but everything." He laughed dryly. "I don't even know if there is an us." He looked at her, trying to gauge her reaction.

"I think so," Hermione told him. "Or, at least I hope so." Hermione stepped closer into his arms, pressing a light kiss to his lips. "When this is over, I'd like to go out again."

Steve smiled at her before gently kissing her forehead. "I'd like that too, Miss Granger."

"So, what's our next move?" Hermione asked. When Steve looked at her in surprise, she shook her head. "Don't you dare try and leave me out of this, because it won't work. I'm in this, and I plan on seeing it through."

Steve let out a deep breath. "We need to stop Project Insight. Fury gave me-"

"Fury?" Hermione asked, eyes wide.

"He's alive." Steve smiled slightly. "It was a relief for me, too. I… I couldn't believe that he was gone."

Hermione let out a sigh of relief, nodding. She had more questions, but now wasn't the time or place. "Okay, what's the mission?" she asked.

"We have three program chips that need to be installed on the helicarriers," Steve explained. "If you're in, I'll explain on the way. We'll be meeting up with the rest of the team, but first, I need to swing by and get something from the Smithsonian."

Hermione grinned, already having an idea of what he wanted. "Let's do this, then."


End file.
